Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology Ai's Story
by melodyhina123
Summary: The World Tree of Terresia has called upon a Descender to help stop the Devourer, a demonic creature from another planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay new story~!**

**Lloyd:...Why am I here again?**

**Because I can make you do anything I want...and your one of the few character that I can keep in character. Anyway I restarted playing my ToW:RM game and my mind could not go though the game without making a story for it, so that is why this is here. There will be a coupling between Ai and one of the guys later on.**

**Lloyd: *sigh* She owns nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ai's POV<strong>

"Ai~ Wake up!" A voice rudely interrupted my wonderful sleep.

"...don't wanna get up..." I mumbled to the voice so it would be quiet and let me get some sleep.

"Come on Ai we need to get to the Guild before eight."

"Fiiine~ I'm up okay?" I said sitting up brushing my hair from my face. I got up and slipped on my boots, then stood in front of the mirror while tying back my hair.

Black hair in a high ponytail, red-ish brown eyes with a childish glints , a childish but mature face, and a basic red outfit. I'm Ai, I was born a few days ago. I'm the Descender of Terresia, the world tree 'gave birth' to me to help save the world form the Devourer.

"Come on Ai let's go before were late." A small cat-fox looking thing with wings* said as he flew to the door, opened it and left.

That's my partner Mormo. He is also a Descender but from a world call Yaoon, it was eaten by the devourer so he came here to help this world.

I grabbed the dagger I used as a weapon, along with a small bag that held gald and gels and head out locking the door as I did.

* * *

><p>We made it outside and started towards Ad Libitum. Ad Libitum is a guild that helps the people of Ailly, ever since Ganser had taken over the town has fallen greatly so the members help the people of the town by sneaking out past his guards to the places outside the town.<p>

**GROWL**

Mormo and I grabbed our stomachs in pain. You see we have been skipping meals to save gald for paying for gels and our room at the inn, where really suffering right now from hungrier since our last meal was two days ago.

I took out two apples and held one out to Mormo, "Here. I think we can spare two apples from our cooking supplies."

"Thanks Ai!" Mormo cheered before munching on the apple happily.

"Its no problem Mormo but we really need to become member of the guild so we don't have to starve ourselves so we can stay at the inn." I said before biting into my apple.

"Don't forget about Ayu, Ai." He said in between bites of his apple.

* * *

><p>"I know." I took one more bite before putting the rest in a small pocket on my bag and started walking again with Mormo Flying next to me finishing up his apple.<p>

When we arrived at the guild I opened the door to see Raine sage, a white/silver haired priest, standing behind her desk where she gave assigned request to the members. Off to the side was the leader of the guild Kratos Aurion, A swordsmen (but rumor is he can use magic too) he was strict and was the one testing us to see if we could become members or not.

As I closed the door I heard Raine say, "Good morning you two." I saw Kratos glance up from his paper before going back to what he was doing.

"Morning~" Mormo and I chorused as I jump the three steps and made it the boards with request on them. I read each one looking for any good ones...sadly there weren't any. I sighed and picked one at random and read it over:

**A Request for Basil**

**Rank:** * **Type:** Search

**Client:** Innkeeper **Party: **1-4

Please bring me 3 pieces of Basil. They can be

found in the 1st Level at the

Foot of the World Tree.

I walked over to Raine handed the paper to her so she could mark it and make note at who is doing what quest.

"Okay, go see the innkeeper for more info." she handed the paper back to me with a nod.

I nodded back and headed out towards the inn with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for now. How do you like the way I did the quest info? Should I keep doing that?<strong>

***Seriously what is he? **


	2. Chapter 2

***is in shock***

**Lloyd: What's wrong?**

**There are 3 POSITIVE reviews on this story…**

**Lloyd: and?**

**They're positive and reviews!**

**Lloyd: …why am I here again?**

**Your father is paying me to keep you out of his hair about training.**

**Lloyd: *twitch* She owns nothing.**

**Oh and if the format seems different it's because I have to use my mom's laptop now since mine has a virus and I have to wait to get it fixed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ai's POV<strong>

I sighed as I continued to look though a patch of herbs for the basil that I needed to finish this request, 'I'm starting to think Kratos is taking all of the fighting request off the board so we can't join Ad Libitum.'

It was true; I've heard the others saying how they got to fight in Hallowed Bastion against these strong monsters for their request. But every time we check the board there isn't one quest about fighting; I mean I fight a few monsters here at the World Tree but they usually recognize my sent from the tree and leave me alone and I don't like taking a life like that.

A small bark snapped me out of my thoughts and made me look up with a small smile on my face as I watched Ayu and Mormo play. Ayu is a white wolf cub that Mormo and I found on our first quest here at the World Tree. She was covered in blood from the wounds on her side, we managed to heal her and ever since she would follow me to the edge of town and wait in the woods then follow me to where ever I was going (which was the World Tree so far). The name Ayu just sort popped up in both of our minds, strangely

"Ayu, Mormo! Let's go I've gotten all of the basil we need." I called to them, making them stop chasing each other and walk/fly over.

"*Whine*" Ayu cried to me. I pulled out my half eaten apple from before and held it out to her for her to take.

"I'm sorry it's not much, but I hope this will fill you up some." I said as she took it.

"Come on Ai let's get back and see if we can get a REAL quest this time before anyone can get it." Mormo called already ahead of both of us.

"M-mormo, wait up!"

* * *

><p>Mormo and I basically ran the door down when we got back to the guild. You see we ran into Arche on the way back and well let's just say it involved her cooking and us eating it. So we stumbled into the desk where Raine usually was, without noticing that both she and Kratos were not there. I fell to my knees holding the desk with one hand while the other was around my stomach as it did flips and I felt my body slowly freeze up as if I was paralyzed, Mormo had landed on the ground next to me curled in pain.<p>

"Welcome Back-What happen?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Lotta, a priest-in-training, one of my friends, and member of Ad Libitum, looking at me with worry.

"Arche…cooking…." Was all I could manage to get out when the door opened again and closed as two people came in, paused, then rushed over to me.

"What happen?" I heard Raines voice asks as I felt my grip on the desk slip and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Ai!" Lotta cried out as she watched her friend fall limp to the ground, she turned to Raine. "Ms. Raine?"

"Don't worry she just fainted, do you know what happen?"

"All she said to me was the words Arche and cooking." The short haired girl said as Raine and Kratos moved Ai so that she was lying on her back.

"I can...tell you what happen" Mormo said sitting up some. "Arche caught us as we passed though the plaza and had us try this strange dish that's a post to help heal you if you get paralyzed, but it made us both sick on our way back here. It also did the opposite it was made to do also."

"Well she should be fine after some rest, now the only problem is getting her to the in-Kratos?" Raine and Lotta watched as Kratos carefully lifted Ai up.

"I'll take her back to the inn and then have a word with Arche about testing her cooking on other people." Kratos said standing up and shifting Ai's body so he had a better hold on her.

Mormo flew carefully up to him, "I'll show you what room we're in." He flew to the door and held it open for him.

With a nod Kratos headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and blinked in confusion as I sat up. All around me was darkness and nothing else.

"Hello?" My voice echoed around me.

"Where am I?" I mumbled to myself getting up from where I was sitting.

I jumped as a male voice spoke his voice echoing around her, "Descender of Terresia, You believe you can stop this world from dying?"

"Of course I do, that's why I was born!" I shouted to the voice.

The voice seem to laugh at me and what I have said "Descender of Terresia, I will make sure when we meet it will be your death!" He started to laugh rather evilly.

"Wait! Who are you? Wait!" I yelled as the darkness took over me.

* * *

><p>I shot up breathing hard "What- what was that?" I mumbled to myself shaking my head.<p>

"Ai, are you okay?" Mormo asked from his spot next to me worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a nightmare that Arche was chasing me with her cooking." I lied with a fake laugh.

Mormo joined me in laughing, "I wouldn't be surprised if that actually came true."

"Yeah…Wait what about the guild and how did I end up back in our room?" I asked now realizing that I was indeed back in our room at the inn.

"Oh after you passed out Kratos was nice enough to carry you back here." Mormo said laying down on his make shift bed that was next to mine, "You've been out for a while."

I looked at Mormo surprised, "Wait, you mean scary, stiff, looks like he can kill you with a glare, Kratos?"

"Yeah I know I was surprised too."

I lay back on my bed and stared out the window at the night sky, "Hey Mormo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be able to make it as members of Ad Libitum?"

"Of course! We just need to keep doing requests and show that Kratos that we're true to what we said when we met him."

I couldn't help but grin at that, 'Yeah we can do this, and nothing can stop us." I paused as the grin slipped off my face. 'Maybe….'

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that, so what do you think?<strong>

**Not much in this chapter I know but I made it to four pages so… Anyway for the people who are waiting for chapter four of ****'The strange story that will never make sense' ****it won't be updated until my laptop is fixed since I got a virus on it. **

**Review or not I don't really care if you do….**


	3. Chapter 3

**I live! *thud***

**Lloyd: or not…**

**Me: * Holds up index card to Lloyd***

**Lloyd: *takes card* "I'm sorry for taking so long to get this up school is literally killing me and I haven't had time to edit this. Also I'm running out of ideas for this so if you could leave something you'd like to see in your review it would be helpful." That's what she wanted to say.**

**Me: *holds up another card***

**Lloyd: *takes card again* "I own the plot (kind of), Ai, Ayu, and Ai's future outfits, but nothing else." *turns card over* "Lloyd is an idiot-"HEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ai's POV<strong>

Mormo and I woke up feeling great the next morning, so great that we actually raced to the guild, running into people, Items, and almost took the door down when we got there.

"Good morn- Ah, Ai I see you're feeling better?" Raine said as she looked up from her work.

"Yeah I'm feeling great!" I said unusually cheerful as I jumped the steps and quickly moved to the quest board.

'Let's see….Gathering… gathering… gathering…a quest with our names written on the bottom of it…gathering….gather-Wait what?' Both Mormo and I re-looked at the quest

**Train with Kratos**

**Rank**: *** **Type**: Eliminate

**Client**: Kratos **Party**: 1-1

_I would to test your skills so I would like you_

_to accompany on this quest to the Hallowed Bastion_

_to defeat 10 Garudas, I hope you have been practicing._

We stood there for a good few minutes before someone cleared there throat behind us, we both turned our heads to Kratos who was standing there watching me with an eyebrow raised.

I glanced at Mormo who met my gaze as I silent tried to tell him to say something to Kratos so he would stop staring at me it was starting to scare me a little. Luckily for me, Mormo caught on quick.

"H-hey Kratos we were about to come looking for you and ask about your request." Mormo stammered out nervously making Kratos look away from me and to him.

"I see, so you will be taking my quest then?"

I felt my eye twitch; I couldn't help but think 'No duh genius Mormo just said that, what is wrong with him today usually he's more right in the head then this.'

"Ai?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked a Mormo who was watching me with worry.

"Huh?" I looked at him, realizing that Kratos was no longer standing there as well.

"You blanked out, Kratos said he had something to take care of and to meet him back here after we stock up," We made our way to the door. "I'll tell Ayu not to come with us since we don't know that place that well and she may end up hurt."

"I was just about to ask you if you could do so." and with that we split up.

* * *

><p>'This so awkward.' I thought leaning against the wall next to Kratos waiting-no praying for Mormo to show up. You see I when I got here Kratos were already there waiting for Mormo and me, of course I had to explain why Mormo wasn't with me (I had to lie because he didn't know about Ayu, and I know he would tell me to put her back in the wild if he ever did find out). Raine, who was behind the desk like she always is, had left a few minutes after I showed up and ever since then Kratos has been trying to meet my eyes.<p>

I avoided that at all cost.

It has been 20 minutes now.

'Hurry up Mormo; I don't think I can handle much more of this!' I yelled in my head.

It was at that moment that the door opened and Mormo came flying in, making me hold back a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head before flying over to me and whispering, "Ayu wouldn't listen at first but I got her to stay and not follow us."

"Thanks." I whispered back.

* * *

><p>Three hours….that is how long it took to get there…I officially hated being a Descender.<p>

"Where here." I looked up to see a large ruin like building, it and vines coming from every side and large stone doors on the front. It reminded me of ruins that Raine showed me pictures of one time while we were looking for a request.

"Wow this place is so huge~!" Mormo exclaimed loudly flying towards the entrance, not wanting to be left with Kratos I ran after him.

"D-did…we…h-have to run…the whole w-way?" I asked as we came to the second floor where our quest really began. You see we ran the whole way towards the second floor past monsters and any who got in our way, Kratos took them out before I could draw my weapon.

"Its better we don't waste energy before the request begins." Kratos said looking around for the monster.

My eye twitched and I mumbled, "Says the guy who's not tired at all…" and as if heard my quiet mumbling he shot me a glare making me gulp silently hoping he wasn't about to kill me(his glare makes him look like he's about to.)

As if sensing something was about to happen Mormo quickly called out "Hey is this the Garuda we're looking for?"

"Yes, now let's hurry and defeat it."

I grabbed a few bombs from my bag and threw them at the winged monster as it turned to bite Mormo realizing something was there behind it. Kratos ran up to it and slashed at it a few times before moving away when it tried to attack.

I took out my Knife and joined the fight only to have to flip out of the way when it tried to dive bomb me! I thought only those bird monsters in the world tree did that?

* * *

><p>So nine irritating fights later we head out of the place that I now deemed evil and started towards town.<p>

'Phew that was tough~" Mormo said flying next to me. I glared at him.

"All you did was fly around panicking when I got knocked down or hiding." I put an apple gel on my arm where I caught by a bandits knife. My gloves were beyond repair so I'll have to buy new ones when I can. 'There goes eating tonight.' I thought sadly as I stuffed what was left of them in my bag.

A few hours later we made it back to the guild. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper with request on it only to have it taken from me. I looked at Kratos.

"I'll hand in the request." He said and then pulled out two small bags and placed them in my hand. "This is your payment for helping me."

"T-thank you" I could feel my face heating up badly. "E-exsume!"

I then proceeded to run out of the guild with Mormo until I reached the Tool Shop. 'Why did I run? Why am I so nervous around him?'

"Ai, are you okay?" I heard Mormo ask while I tried to calm my racing heart.

"I'm fine Mormo, let's stock up on gels and head back to the inn, okay? I'm a little tired." I half lied.

He looked at me with suspicion but didn't press it and nodded.

We entered the shop picked a few gels, three apples, and a journal that I've had my eye on for a while and from the payment Kratos gave us I was able to pay for everything without having to use a piece of gald from our bag.

I fell onto my bed at the inn and silently vowed not to move until morning, but a knock on the door said otherwise. I got up and opened the door only to find no one there. I looked down both sides of the hall but saw no one, I then glanced down as I went to close the door to see…

"Gloves?" I picked them up confused I looked again and this time I could have sworn I saw the end of a purple cape behind one of the other halls. Blushing once again I closed the door and place the gloves next to my journal before collapsing on my bed.

The whole time Mormo was snoring away.

* * *

><p><strong>About Ai being confused, I figured since she was just 'born' she wouldn't know about love and other emotions. Don't worry though a few people will show her about a few of those emotions (can you guess who will show her what?)<strong>

**-I can't believe people actually like this story? I mean this probably the first non-OC story that I have ever wrote, and yes Ai is not an OC you can actually choose the way she looks in this story in the game. I hope I'm doing okay with the story so far I'm a little scared that it's not good and everyone is just saying it is to be nice.**

**Like the top says I'm looking for ideas to help this continue, it could be from your favorite mini skit or something between Ai and her love interest(Which is kind of obvious who it is) anything that can help please let me know.**

**Lloyd: Review! *picks up another note card* "Lloyd is still an idiot for reading this card-"Would you give it a rest!**

**Me: Hehe~ Oh and since you had such a long wait for this chapter I'll be posting Ai's Journal as a bonus chapter.**

**Page count: 4**

**Word count: 1,828**


	4. Bonus Chapter! Ai's journal one

**Ai's Journal**

_Xx/xx/xx_

_Entry 1_

_I finally saved enough to be able to by this journal I found in the item shop a few weeks ago. I'm going to write about everyone I've met so far and a few details about in here so be prepared to get written in a lot Journal~_

_Let's start off with Mormo._

_-He's a Descender like me._

_-Very demanding when we do get to eat and he wants something from my plate._

_-He's a great friend to have around_

_-Loves to joke around_

_Well I think that covers him so far now let's move on to Kanonno now..._

_-She's really kind and sweet_

_-She lost her memory _

_Um…Well actually there isn't much I know about her but I'll try and see if I can find anything else out about her. Next would be Raine Sage the healer and receptionist for Aliliy's Ad Libitum branch._

_-She's nice_

_-Avoid when mad or you'll get hit with her staff; not fun_

_-Likes-I mean LOVES Ruins_

_-Don't mention the word ruins around her_

_-Crazy_

_-Genis' older sister_

_-Half-elf_

_I think that covers Raine so far and now before I put this up and get much needed sleep I have to talk about one last person._

_The leader of Aliliy's Ad Libitum branch, Kratos Aurion._

_He's a great guy. Comes off cold at first but even I, someone who has only been alive for a few weeks, can see that he's nice under all of It; I mean with today's request payment from him it got food and this journal. He's been a little warmer toward us lately, and it makes feel awkward._

_It's kind of strange that I feel awkward around him though. I mean at first I wanted to whack him for being rude to us but after a while I've found myself scared to be in the same room as him alone, which is why I always have Mormo around to keep the feeling down. The feeling is like there are butterflies in my stomach and I could feel my face heat up sometimes also…I wonder what it means…._

_ ~Ai _


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

Okay reason for not updating at all is…I'm grounded… Until my civics grade goes up to at least a D I won't be able to do much of anything. Also I would like to say I know have a schedule for my story updates that will start sometime around late-January- which is when grades come out again.

In order:

Strange story that will never make sense- Friday

Tales of the world: Radiant Mythology Ai's Story-Saturday

Tales of a new world-Sunday

Uh Oh- Friday, Saturday, or Sunday (basically when/ if I have time on one of those three days to update it)

I'm sorry for the wait but I'm trying my best with my grades.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

**Anyone still here?**

***Sighs* Well I have been gone for a while due to very bad writers block….anyway the story is going to go a little bit differently than the game from here. How? Just read and you'll see.**

**Also can anyone guess what Ayu _really _is?**

* * *

><p>'Why do I get the feeling something good going to happen today? Must be me…' I thought jogging towards the Guild after finishing a bunch of requests for the inn keeper, Mormo at my side.<p>

"Hey Ai, do you have the feeling something is going to happen today?" He asked as the guild comes into view.

"Yeah, it's like that time when we got to go into the Hallowed Bastion and look for those people who were reported to be seen there but we only found the stuffed animal with the note in it." I though back to that quest.

"_Feels more creepy then when we first came here, right Mormo?"_

"_Y-yeah…"_

"_You okay?"_

"_O-of course!"_

We entered the Guild to see Raine and Kratos speaking quietly to each other, not noticing us, we walked past them and made our way to the board only to see-

"Huh? Where are all of the requests?"

-that the board was blank.

Raine walked over to us holding a piece of paper, "Actually we have a special request for you two." She then handed over the paper for us to read.

**You are to look for Lloyd,  
>a member who was sent on a special mission, hasn't responded back in several weeks.<br>We have heard that he was seen in Hallowed Bastion recently and would like you two to locate him  
>and ask him to return to the Guild.<strong>

"So what does this Lloyd guy look like?" Mormo asked looking at Kratos this time.

"He is very stubborn and acts without thinking." Was the flat answer we got.

"Any physical thing we see?"

"A bright red jacket."

Mormo and I shared a look at that before nodding to him and heading out for the Hallowed Bastion.

* * *

><p>'<em>Will this guy ever stop or slow down?' <em>I thought as Mormo and I continued to chase a boy in red around trying to stay up with him.

Finally he stopped at a dead end, with us hidden behind him panting quietly. Mormo looked at him and nodded after a few moments before looking at me. "He defiantly fits the description right down to the red jacket, well let's go speak to him and ask why he hasn't come back."

I nodded and made my way over to him sort of nervous. "Um...pardon me, would you happen to be Lloyd?"

He spun around looking confused, before turn serious. "How do you know my name?" I went to answer but he continued before I could say a word, "You're one of Gansers goons aren't you? Damn I can't be caught here." At this point he had drawn his sword and started to attack.

I stumbled out of the way quick grabbing my dagger as Mormo flew to goddess knows where leaving me alone to defend myself(not like he would help anyway).

'_Could this get any worse?'_ I thought block his swords.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long the battle lasted all I know is that I'm on the ground, with Lloyd standing over and me dagger was on the ground somewhere behind him. I closed my eyes apologizing to everyone for not being able to help them, as I waited for his attack.<p>

It never came.

Instead I heard a shocked cry and opened my eyes to see Kratos holding Lloyds wrist and a more then tired Mormo. I quickly got up and moved over to him as Kratos scolded Lloyd for attacking a teammate.

"Are you okay Mormo?" I asked catching as he dropped.

"I'm just tired, I had to go straight to the guild to get help and then trying to keep up with Kratos …" He slumped showing that that was what made him the most tired.

I smiled and lightly kissed his head, "Thanks partner" I watched him turn a dark red before dozing off. I turned towards the two to see Lloyd standing there holding out my dagger, handle towards me, looking very sheepish.

"Hey, sorry for attacking you like that, if I knew you two were on the same side as me I wouldn't have done so." He said rubbing the back of his head after I took the dagger from him.

"It's okay, I'm Ai and this is my partner Mormo." I said.

"My name is Lloyd." He looked over at Kratos who was quietly waiting for us, "Let's head back, before Kratos leaves without us."

I nodded and followed him over to the Guild leader, who nodded and a started for the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that. Did you notice where my plot has started? Also does anyone have a guess as to what Ayu is? Also does anyone, who knows him, think I should add Zelos to the plot? Just to have a flirt in the game.<strong>


End file.
